Warner Bros. Movie World California
is an American movie related theme park in Burbank, California. It is owned by Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts, a company, opening on March 16th, 2003. Areas Warner Bros. Animated Universe Acme Acres A Looney Tunes/''Tiny Toon Adventures''/''Animaniacs''-themed area. Rides *''Bugs and Daffy's Great Escape'' - a simulator dark ride. *''Beep! Beep! and Away!'' - the fastest non-roller coaster. *''Coyote Chase'' - a roller coaster that can spin and go upside down. *''Escape from the Circus'' - TBD *''Zany to the Max'' - TBD Restaurants *Weenie Burger Gift shops *Anvilania Shop FingerTown A Collin the Speedy Boy-themed area. Rides *''Collin's Speedy 3D Adventure'' - TBD *''Eli and Fang's Wacky House'' - a funhouse-themed attraction. *''Kristina's Laser Gun'' - TBD *''Trent's Dinosaur Ride'' - TBD Restaurants *The Finger Restaurant - TBD *The Swift of Light Ice Cream Place - TBD Gift shops Petbridge Rides Restaurants Gift shops Face-Tropolis A Bailey the Face Paint Hero-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops New Bark City Rides Restaurants Gift shops Bridgestone A The Heroic Hawk-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Hanna-Barbera World A Hanna-Barbera-themed area. Rides *''Hanna-Barbera All-Stars: Elroy's Rescue'' - TBD *Untitled Yogi Bear ride - TBD *''Scooby-Doo and the Sea Witch's Curse'' - an interactive Scooby-Doo mystery ride. *''The Face Paint Gang: The Ride'' - TBD Restaurants Gift shops Cartoon Network City A Cartoon Network-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Tom and Jerry's World A Tom and Jerry/''Droopy''-themed area. Rides *''Cat and Mouse Mixer'' - TBD *''Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase'' - TBD Restaurants *Droopy's Place - TBD Gift shops DC Universe A DC Comics-themed area. Rides *''Tower Lockdown'' - A non-moving virtual ride. Based on Teen Titans Go *''H.I.V.E. 5'' - TBD. Based on Teen Titans. *''Stellar Showdown'' - TBD. Based on Teen Titans. *''Justice League: Going Back in Time'' - A time travelling 4D ride based on the Justice League *''Galactic Wonder'' - A dark ride. Based on DC Super Hero Girls. Restaurants Gift shops Adult Pool An Adult Swim-themed area. Rides *''Daredevil Danger'' - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *''Ride 'Em Rigby'' - a mechanical bull. Based on Regular Show. *''Winging It'' - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *''Escape From the Ninja Dojo'' - a dojo-themed dark ride. Based on Regular Show. *''Trash n Dash'' - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *''Galaxy Escape'' - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *''Demon's Father'' - the second fastest ride in the park. Based on Samurai Jack's Season 5. *Untitled Rick and Morty ride - TBD. Based on Rick and Morty. *''Molly's Plunger Blast'' - TBD. Based on The Molly Show. *''Superjail! Madness'' - TBD. Based on Superjail! *''Mortal Kombat: The Experience'' - a Surival horror/Beat-'em-up hybrid attraction, based on Mortal Kombat. Restaurants Gift shops HBO Chill Zone An HBO-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops The Wizarding World of Harry Potter A Harry Potter-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops The Body An Osmosis Jones-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Middle-Earth A The Lord of the Rings/''The Hobbit''-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Gas Town A Mad Max-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Game Central Station A Video Game Swordsman-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Central Perk A Friends-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Sheldon's Room (since 2009) A The Big Bang Theory-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops Slaughter Avenue A horror-themed area. Rides Restaurants Gift shops New Orient Street A drama and comedy-themed area. Rides *''School of Horror'' - a dark ride. *''The Conquer of Pirates'' - a dark ride. *''Ghost Jazz Band'' - a roller coaster. It later gained a movie based on it. *''The Dragon's Peek'' - a dark roller coaster. *''Mysteries of the Sky''- a roller coaster *''Light, Strength and Heat'' - a carousel. *''White House'' - a roller coaster. *''Veronica's Aerial Workshop'' - a dark ride *''The Sea of Monsters'' - a dark ride. *''Skytram'' - a roller coaster. *''Postcards in the Air'' - a aerial carousel. *''Kids' Evergreen Trees'' - a kiddie ride. Restaurants Gift shops Imagination World A kids-themed area. Rides *''The Banana Splits' Wonderful Train'' - a train ride. *''White Horse Carousel'' - a carousel. *''Worldwide Peace and Harmony'' - a dark ride *''Dizzy Cups'' - a spinning teacup ride. *''Sledges of the Himalayas'' - a roller coaster. *''RC Racers Crashing!'' - a bumper car ride. *''Soldier Gliding Parachutes'' - a parachute ride. *''Fun Fair Mania'' - a dark ride. *''Mr. Flower'' - a meet-and-greet ride. *''The Pink Shack'' - a meet-and-greet ride. *''Rock Metal Coaster'' - a roller coaster. *''Bouncy Jelly'' - a trampoline. *''The Arabian Wonders'' - a dark ride. *''Speed Turtles'' - a carousel. *''French Gastronomy Adventure'' - a dark ride. Restaurants Gift shops City of the Science Fiction A science fiction-themed area. Rides *''The Star Way'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''Robocycles Power Run'' - a roller coaster ride. *''Goo-O-Tron'' - a roller coaster ride. *''The Robot Invasion'' - a dark ride. *''Caropolis''- a walkthrough ride. *''Space Sphere'' - a walkthrough ride. *''Mission: NASA Quest'' - a simulator ride. *''Space Cleaners'' - a dark ride. *''The Discovery of the Sun'' - a roller coaster. *''Polar Colossus'' - a dark ride. *''Hoverpods'' - a aerial carousel. *''Sci-Fi Island'' - TBD. *''Off-Track Racers of Mexico'' - a race car ride. *''8-Bit Pixel Blasters'' - a dark ride. *''Little Cities, Big Apps'' - a dark ride, based on Warner Bros. Mobile Apps. *''Warner Bros. VR Experience'' - a guest experience. *''Groove-O-Matic'' - a dance ride. *''Robot Factory'' - a simulator ride. Restaurants Gift shops Adventure Port A adventure-themed area. Rides *''Woodland Lake'' - a log flume ride *''The Enchanted Jungle Room'' - a walkthrough ride. *''Aves Brasileiras'' - a aerial carousel ride. *''Grand Desert Mountain'' - a roller coaster ride. *''Special Forces of Spy'' - a shooter dark ride. *''Go Planet!: For a Sustainable Planet'' - a 3D theater ride, based on . *''Tropical Falls'' - a log flume ride. *''S.S. Warner'' - a boat ride. *''The Surreal Paradise'' - a treehouse ride. *''Jeep Explorers'' - a roller coaster. *''Lands of Colombia'' - a dark ride. *''Eco-Bumpers'' - a bumper car ride. *''The Native Indian Adventure'' - a dark ride. *''West Roundup'' - a shooter ride. Restaurants Gift shops Hollywood A Hollywood-themed area. Rides *''Screams of the Seaside'' - a roller coaster. *''Fish Carousel'' - a carousel. *''Hollywood's Classic Games'' - four pay-to-play. games. *''Merrie Melodies Swings'' - a swing ride. *''Sky Highway'' - a roller coaster. *''The Hoppin' Jellyfish'' - a trampoline. *''Golden Rockets'' - a spinning rocket ride. *''The Dukes of Hazzard: The Ride'' - a dark ride. *''Sesame Street - On Live!'' - a concert.. *''Warner Premiere Theater'' - a walkthrough ride. *''Minibuses'' - a roller coaster. Restaurants Gift shops Camp Lego A The Lego Movie-themed area. Rides *''The Lego Movie: 4D - A New Adventure'' - a 4D theater ride. *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) *(Reserved for DonaldoC1997) Restaurants Gift shops Tube Water Park A water park area with tube slide attractions. Rides *''Funky Wing'' - a tube-sliding ride *''The Sweet Cruiser'' - a tube-sliding ride *''Waterbreather'' - a tube-sliding ride *''Gravi-Tube Beach'' - a tube-sliding ride *''X-Pedition'' - a tube-sliding ride *''Mountain of Tropicals'' - a tube-sliding ride *''Surfers Everywhere'' - a tube-sliding ride Restaurants Gift shops Trivia *A Florida version of the theme park would later open in 2007. Category:Theme parks Category:Warner Bros. Category:Cartoon Network Category:DC Comics Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Places